


The First Time

by Sairyn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, An excuse to write porn, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairyn/pseuds/Sairyn
Summary: Just a story of a Vampire and a human who fall in Love. The chronicles of Saphael- told through 5 +1 events





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I would try my hand at a 5 +1. Most of it is short and sweet..well except for that one part.
> 
> Hell, who am I fooling I just wanted to write another Saphael fic with sex.
> 
> Thanks to my girl Novemberhush who took time out of her week of family obligations to read this over for me.

1

 

The first time Simon held Raphael's hand it was by accident, an intended touch, but nothing more. Raphael had come to see him after being gone a few days. Simon was still in shock, just having learned that there was a whole other world that existed in the shadows. Somehow through this knowledge and because of his relationship with his best friend, Simon also managed to get captured and bit by Camille- then Vampire clan leader of NY. The initial bite was the tease; the aphrodisiac that had him coming back to the hotel for more. It was there that Raphael saved him. The second in command spent night after night with him keeping him occupied; keeping him away from her until the desire dissipated from his veins. Though when it did, it was replaced with a new one; one for the raven haired boy with dark eyes and pale skin.

Simon returned every night; no longer seeking Camille’s bite, but Raphael’s presence. A fact he couldn't keep to himself. So upon Raphael's return, Simon did the only thing he could; he blurted out his desire to see Raphael again. The young-looking vampire grasped his hand softly. Simon could tell it was meant to be a simple touch. But when Simon laced his fingers with Raphael’s, he scored it as a victory when the vampire didn't pull away.

 

2

The first time Raphael kissed Simon, it was chaste; a mere press of closed lips. But that fact did not matter, because that was the moment Simon fell off the proverbial cliff. Free falling head first into emotions he couldn't name, couldn't explain. And instead of trying to save himself, he reached out to Raphael and pulled him over with him. Simon grabbed Raphael’s shirt, angling his head slightly and dove back in.

The next kiss was determined. He licked at Raphael's lower lip seeking, no, _demanding_ entrance. Raphael’s arms snaked around Simon’s waist and he sighed easily, parted his lips and let Simon in. Their tongues danced and Simon felt Raphael’s fangs lower. He traced his tongue over one of the sharp tips making Raphael shudder and start to pull back, seemingly embarrassed. But Simon would have none of that. He groaned, pulling Raphael back in deeper, marking Raphael’s mouth and surrendering his own until the need for air forced him to pause.

“Wow,” he murmured, dropping his head to lean against Raphael’s forehead.  

Raphael took a deep breath, one he didn't need, and echoed the sentiment. 

“Dios. Wow, indeed.”

 

3 

The first time Simon told Raphael he loved him, they were in the middle of a fight. Raphael had recently become clan leader after overthrowing Camille. Word had come down that there was a rogue group of vampires in town causing havoc and threatening the already tenuous treaty between the downworlders. Raphael was preparing to meet with leaders’ representatives to discuss how collectively they would deal with this new threat. Simon had been hanging out at the DuMort more and more, much to the dismay of some of the clan. 

“Why do you constantly allow that mundane to be here if we are not allowed to touch him?” a newly turned vampire complained that night. 

“No one, and I mean _no one,_ will lay a finger on Simon. Is that understood?” he hissed. 

Simon looked around and saw grudging agreement within the gathered group. He knew the threat would hold for only so long. He followed Raphael to his living quarters. 

“You can't protect me all the time, Raph,” he started, his voice soft. 

“I am their leader. They have to obey,” he countered. 

“Well. Yes. But what if one changes their mind? Or another clan like the one in town now? I am a hindrance. And we both know the perfect way to get to you is through me,” Simon continued.  

“Simon…” 

“No, listen. There is a way we can change that.” 

“And how do you suppose we do that?” Raphael’s asked, his face impassive. 

“Take me out of the equation.” 

“What? Are you saying you want to break up with me on the off chance that someone would dare harm you?” 

“No. What I am suggesting is that maybe, I mean possibly…,” Simon stuttered, struggling to get the rest of the words out. 

“You could…  Bite me. Turn me,” he finished, his voice barely over a whisper. 

“What the fuck? Do you have any idea what you are saying?” 

If vampires _could_ have a heart attack Simon is sure Raphael would have had one the way his face tightened and the muscles in his neck bulged. As it was, Simon wasn't quite sure if he wasn't having one, the way his pulse was erratic and his skin had started to get all clammy. 

“Raphael, it makes total sense. You wouldn't have to protect me all the time and I could…” 

“Simon! Listen to me,” he yelled. I will never condemn you. Never make you a monster like me!” his voice seethed. 

“Monster?” Simon started, his voice squeaking. “Is that what you think you are? Is that how you think I see you?” 

Simon stepped up to Raphael, stopping when they were only inches apart. Raphael turned his face, unwilling to look at Simon. Simon reached down and grabbed Raphael's chin, dragging his face up so he could look into his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“Raphael?” 

“Is that what you believe? That I think you are a monster?” 

Raphael did not answer. 

“Raph, I think you are incredible. A good man. And I am lucky to be able to call you my boyfriend. Though it's true we may not be the most traditional couple but neither was Romeo and Juliet, or Ennis and Jack from ‘Brokeback’…” 

“You do realize that one or both die in the scenarios you mention,” he interrupted. 

“Well, yes. But technically, you're already dead, so...” Simon rambled, wrapping his arms around the vampire. 

“Dios. Simon. I will not take away your humanity. You deserve a chance to grow up, finish college, fall in love, live a full life in the sun. I will not have you wilt and die in the darkness. I can't. Please don't ask me to.” 

“Raph,” Simon whispered. “What you fail to understand is that when I am with you I feel more alive than any other time. And if I want to see the sun, all I have to do is look at you, hear your voice, feel your touch. I love you, Raphael,” he finished against Raphael’s lips. 

“Te amo. And I love you. Which is why I won't turn you.” 

Resigned, Simon closed the gap between their lips. He knew that Raphael was right; at least at the moment. The kiss they shared was tender, lips moving in sync, their tongues gliding across each other. Raphael pulled Simon over to the bed, where they fell on top of the covers, their lips never parting. Even though he lost the battle tonight, he knew one day they would visit this conversation again. Because this was it for him; Raphael was it for him. He loved him and knew without a doubt, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. But for the moment he was content to hold the man he loved in his arms.

 

4 

The first time Simon had sex with Raphael they were both fully clothed. They had been in Simon's room, his mom and sister away for the weekend. Simon had been making advances for a couple of months, but until then, the furthest they had gone was kissing without shirts and grinding against each other, which was a feat in and of and itself. Raphael was constantly hesitating, holding himself and them back from more. Constantly telling Simon that he was trying to protect him, didn't want to hurt him, wanted to keep his humanity intact. But that night, Simon was persistent. He knew he loved Raphael and wanted to show him how much. They were lying on the bed kissing, the movie forgotten in the sounds of feverish moans and wandering hands. Simon grabbed at Raphael’s ass pulling him into his own body as he laid beneath him. But suddenly Raphael had stopped, and in a blur had moved to standing across the room against Simon’s dresser. 

“Raphael? Was is it? What did I do?” Simon had asked, panic making his voice tremble. 

Simon caught his boyfriend’s gaze in the reflection of the mirror. Raphael’s pupils were large, and quickly turned black. Simon could tell Raphael was trying to stay in control. 

“Raphael, please. I want to. I want to be with you,” he pleaded. 

He watched as Raphael closed his eyes. When he reopened them, Simon noticed they were glowing. Simon then felt something, something he couldn't explain. It was like invisible hands caressing his skin. He inhaled sharply, shocked by the feel of hands roaming across his body, pinching and tugging at his sensitive nipples. Hot breath tickled his ear. And a voice that sounded like Raphael uttered his name. Simon closed his eyes. He didn't know what was happening, but he quickly discovered he didn't care. An unseen hand palmed his cock, which grew harder by the moment beneath his clothes. Simon bit his lip, tried to stop the moan that was threatening to fall from his lips. He opened his eyes to once again capture Raphael’s gaze in the mirror. Though he couldn't explain it, he knew it was Raphael’s touch he was feeling. 

“Yes, cariño.” 

Though he never saw Raphael’s mouth move, he heard the words purred in his brain. Simon felt his underwear become damp; knew he was leaking precum. He watched as Raphael licked his lips slowly, and Simon jumped, feeling wet heat circling his slit. 

“How..How are you…” he panted. 

“You somehow think I don't want you.” Raphael spoke aloud, his eyes never leaving Simon’s in the mirror. “You are mistaken.” 

Simon felt deft fingers stroking the skin near his hole. Once again his higher brain tried to tell him this was all in his imagination; that whatever this _fucking fantastic, glorious_ thing that was happening, wasn't. But he knew it was, even if he couldn't explain it. Simon let his legs fall open and reached for his jeans, intent on unbuttoning them. A slight frown came across Raphael's features and instantly Simon found both hands locked above his head in an invisible, vice-like grasp. He felt the weight of a body, of Raphael’s body, cover his own despite the fact that Raphael had not physically moved. 

“No mueves,” came the whisper that glided across his skin. 

The fingers returned to rim him, tease him, and Simon bucked up into the sensation. When Simon was breached he sighed loudly, asking for more. He closed his eyes at the feel of being fingered, stretched, prepped for what he hoped would be Raphael fucking him. Before long, Simon felt the stretch of intrusion, heard Raphael blow out a breath in the mirror and grasp the dresser firmly. Slowly, so very slowly, Simon was being filled and he tried desperately to move his hands to grab at something, but they were still pinned to the headboard behind him. He took a few slow breaths, willed himself to relax, all while Raphael watched him intently in the reflection. When Simon was ready, he nodded and colors exploded across his body as Raphael moved. 

A low moan escaped his lips as Raphael fucked him slowly, deeply. Simon’s hands were released and reached for something, anything; wishing it was the man who still stood across the room from him. Simon ended up fisting the sheets, while his body writhed in pleasure. It could've been minutes, it could've been hours, all Simon knew was that he was close. He tried to fight it, tried to stave off the orgasm his body was chasing with wild abandon. He didn't want to come, not like this. He wanted to feel the heat of Raphael's body pumping into his; taste his sweat while kissing and marking him and claw at his skin with his nails. But it was good, too fucking good. 

“Raph,” he begged, taking a chance and opening his eyes that had been closed to gaze at his boyfriend. “Fuck! I need you; over here with me. Nggh. Please! I’m so close, so fucking close,” he sobbed. 

Raphael bit his lip, and moved his hips ever so slightly. The change in angle made Simon see stars. 

“Oh God. Raph, I can't .. I’m gonna…” 

Raphael's hot breath skittered across all of Simon’s nerve endings as he moaned into his consciousness, “Baby.” 

And just like that, Simon’s body came alive and splintered apart in pleasure. 

“Raaaappphh!!” he cried out. 

Simon heard the wood from the dresser creak as Raphael threw his head back and screamed Simon’s name. 

Within a blink of an eye, Raphael materialized by Simon’s side on the bed. Wet warmth stained both their jeans. Simon tumbled into Raphael's arms and kissed him fiercely as he rode out the aftershocks of his release, as the world grew dim around him.

 

5\. 

The first time Simon died he was walking back towards the institute after attending another downworlder meeting with the group. They were ambushed by some of Valentine’s minions. Simon was the first captured. It really shouldn't have surprised anyone, Simon was seen as easy prey. While it was true that Shadowhunters trained for life and death situations, Simon did not. He was a simple mundane, a senior in college who considered Angels, werewolves, faeries, warlocks, and even vampires, friends and family. That night, Simon did the only thing he could when all hell broke loose - tried to hide while his friends stood and fought. He watched in horror as his friends and boyfriend were quickly surrounded and outnumbered. So he did what any person would do- he jumped in to help. That's when he discovered a couple of things. One, he really hated to fight and two, he wasn't very good at it. Which is how he ended up with a magical blade slicing through his skin. He barely felt it, which was nice, he surmised. He was well on his way to thinking he was going to be fine, until he heard someone scream his name from a distance. 

“Simon!” 

He wanted to answer, to tell Raphael that he was fine; not to worry. But then the world started to spin. His last thought before blacking out was to wonder if it looks the way it does in the movies. 

When he woke on Magnus's couch, he felt like he had been run over with a truck or maybe a convoy of them. He didn't realize he spoke out loud. 

“Oh hush, Sheldon, you were only a little dead.” Magnus crooned. 

“Please tell me he didn't have to give me some psychopath’s blood to save me,” he asked, his voice hoarse. 

“Well technically…,” Magnus answered, while flicking a quick look to Raphael. 

“Hey! That's my boyfriend you are talking about,” Simon creaked out. 

“You say tomato, I say tomahto…” 

“Dios. This is not a joking matter. You died, Simon!” Raphael yelled, effectively interrupting the the two of them. 

Simon could hear the panic and fear in his boyfriend’s voice. 

“Hey, hey. I’m right here.” Simon tried to move, tried to comfort Raphael, but his limbs wouldn't comply. Raphael kneeled on the floor, reached out and stroked Simon’s cheek. 

“Don't move, mijo. We got most of the poison out of you, but your body needs to heal, to rest.” Raphael laid his head gingerly on Simon’s chest. 

“I thought I lost you,” he murmured. 

“Are you kidding? You can't get rid of me that easy.” Simon smiled. 

“Te amo.” Simon heard whispered into his skin. 

“I love you more,” he answered. 

Simon drifted in and out of sleep for what seemed like days. When he was well enough to leave, Raphael took him straight back to the hotel; back to his bed. 

That night when they made love, Raphael bit him.

 

+1

 

The first time Raphael knew he was happy, truly happy, was the night of the wedding. Simon had looked incredible in his midnight blue suit, his hair perfectly coiffed and a wide smile that showed just a hint of his fangs. Raphael’s breath, the one he didn't need to take, caught in his throat at the sight. He didn't know what he had done to deserve Simon. He believed his life to be cursed, damned to live eternally as a creature of the night. But then by some miracle he was given the gift of the sun in the form of Simon. Raphael could honestly say he doesn't remember a dull moment (or a quiet one) since his boyfriend stumbled into his life. 

Raphael looked at his reflection in the mirror. Magnus had insisted on doing something different with his hair, to which Raphael just glared. They ended up compromising with a “light” dusting of something that made his dark locks sparkle and shine when it caught the light. 

“Simon will love it,” Magnus had said, smiling. 

They had come a long way since those first nights. Together, they suffered through life, death and various transitions. Simon was now a vampire, a fully functioning member of his clan and more importantly, _his._ He looked at the ring on his left finger, the symbol of the commitment they made to each other earlier tonight, and smiled. 

Simon’s voice cut through his thoughts. “Are you coming to bed? Or are you going to stand there in shock, admiring yourself in the mirror?” 

“Idiota. Yes, I am coming to bed.”

“Good. Because I would like to make love to my husband before sunrise.” 

Yes, Raphael was truly happy. He shucked his clothes off and joined Simon beneath the covers. 

“I may be an _idiota_ as you so fondly called me, but I am your idiota,” Simon murmured before leaning in for a kiss. 

“Forever,” Raphael sighed. 

“Eternally,” Simon breathed.

 

 

 


End file.
